Pegasus
Pegasus is an SAMBer who is known as one of the three Fluffeh Masters who is considered well-known. She is an official Fluffeh Master. Her user name is HORSEPEGASUS552. Personality Pegasus is always protective of her friends. At times, she can be a bit intense, sometimes saying rude things about them hoping they won't come; but they always do and she feels horrible each time. She shows a softer, more caring side to her friends when she knows it'll help. She is not a bloodthirsty person, and has rarely threatened anybody on the SAMB aside from Abyss, who had hurt her friends and herself. Overall, she is gentle and kind. She trusts her friends to a fault; not even doubting Wolf's choice in a dark, shadowy person being his friend until the thing betrays them. The only person she holds a grudge against is Abyss. This may be because she'd trusted him and in the end he'd hurt her friends and killed her. She's been shown to be willing to end her life for her friends, telling them that she will fight until she loses, given a choice between killing her friend or dieing herself. She also tackled her friend to save them for getting stuck in time, and luckily avoided death herself. She then tells them that they'll always be her friend even if they're trying to kill her. She is very childish, sarcastic, and joking. She will do many things for a joke but has her limits. While she is usually a pushover, if one pushes the wrong buttons she can be very stubborn. Pegasus likes to make others happy with no thought for herself. Forms Normal A 13 year old girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has tan skin and wears a short-sleeves pink shirt with a dark blue skort. She wears black boots and has a sparkly headband and also has two necklaces she keeps hidden under her shirt. Pegasus Mode She gains pink wings on her back and her powers seem to be stronger, but there is no way to tell, given she rarely uses the form. Powers Pegasus has many powers. She has the ability to create semi-solid things out of light, teleportation, shields, the force, the power to alter reality in a sick and twisted way, the power to slowly drain away health, lightning powers, and a Pegasus Mode. Backstory Pegasus has an unknown backstory, due to the fact the first members of her gang cannot remember. Gang Like many SAMBers, Pegasus has a gang. * Lunar: Purple hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. She speaks in purple and is known for dangerous inventions. She has shadow powers. Has an Absol named Storm. She is very scientific and protective of Pegasus. She is more of the mother of the group. She often scolds Pegasus for altering reality, due to the dangerous side effect of doing that. However, the two are very close friends. She always seems to be with Pegasus. * Cloud: Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She has cloud powers and is noticeably obsessed with butter. Has an Altaria named Fluff. Speaks in sky blue. She isn't very intelligent or intuitive. She isn't stupid, but she is of average intelligence. This might be a side effect of forgetting her past. She often sits on a cloud and acts as a three year old. She has a crush on Feather, but ignores it for Feather's sake. * Feather: Cloud's best friend. Pale brown hair, pale skin, light green eyes. She has plant powers and is portrayed as a terrible cook. Her most infamous dish is her "grilled cheese", which is really a normal piece of bread covered in cheese. She has an oddish named Blueberry. Speaks in lime green. She is very timid and shy, but has started to become outspoken and a bit brave. She has a crush on Cloud, but is too scared to confess. * Jingle: (No longer in gang) Was added into gang, but then was removed. He was a reindeer. Spoke in red. * Bells: (No longer in gang) Like Jingle, she was added, then removed. She was a reindeer. Spoke in green. * Hope: Pegasus's dragon bond. Has light purple scales and was hinted by Herobrine that she may have a secret power. Speaks in plum. She is a baby, and doesn't seem to like Lunar berating Pegasus all day. * Silk: Pegasus's Sylveon. Speaks in light pink. Is very protective of her trainer, and loves Pegasus a lot. She has developed a good bond with Jinx, Pegasus's spirit animal. * Jinx: (No longer in gang) Pegasus's Spirit Animal. A zebra with a trickster but loyal personality. Speaks in black. * Fur: A male lynx with gray fur and black eyes. Was added because Pegasus was watching Stacyplays's letsplay of Shelter 2. Speaks in royal blue. Hinted at having a romantic interest in Kit. Is very brave and courageous. * Kit: A female lynx with white fur and black eyes. Was added for the same reason as Fur. Speaks in blue. Shy and nervous, often at the house. * Lukas: (No longer in gang) A character from Minecraft: Story Mode, arguably one of Pegasus's favorite games. Speaks in a pale blue in bold. Used to want Pegasus to send him back to HIS world, but has stopped begging to go back. It is unknown if Pegasus will send him back one day or keep him in the SAMB. he is the only member who ever wanted to leave the gang. He decided that Pegasus really cared about him when she risked her life for his multiple times. He's gone multiple lengths to please her, even dragging an injured Ezra away when she asked him to. * Magnus: (No longer in gang)''A character from Minecraft: Story Mode. Speaks in a bold green. Connected to a strange knife Pegasus got for unknown reasons. He has expressed no desire to return to his world and has a quarrel with Ellegaard from Blaise's gang. He is often a jokester, trying to lighten the mood whenever possible. He will do many things for Pegasus and they are good friends. * '''Ezra:' (No longer in gang) Pegasus's PAST "senpai". Speaks in orange, and is the only non-original character to not speak in bold. Rescued Pegasus and two of her friends and has been in the gang ever since. He has never expressed a desire to leave the SAMB. Helps Pegasus train in the ways of the force, and once destroyed a mountain with her. Is also in Talon's gang, making him the first in Pegasus's gang to be in someone else's gang. He doesn't know about Pegasus's past, and like everyone else in the gang, doesn't know that Pegasus wiped some of their minds. * Abyss: (Not much anymore, but his name is still there but crossed out) Maroon hair and eyes, pale skin. Has explosion magic. Used to be in Pegasus's gang, but one day killed Pegasus and was kicked out. He has a Charizard named Volcano. It is unknown if he is alive. It is hinted at by the fact his name is still in the gang, but crossed out. He stated he did it all because he had to. And actually was the one who helped Pegasus get turned into a wolf. The two used to be good friends, Pegasus had even said he did really care about them, but in the end cared about himself more. * Iggy: (No longer in gang Speaks in a light gray color. Is an iron golem Pegasus built. Proven to be loyal and is a guard at Pegasus's house. Titles Pegasus has multiple titles. * Queen of Magic * Queen of Magic Believers * Queen of Pink * Child of Hecate * Child of Herobrine * Cole's step sister (NOT IN REAL LIFE) * Potato Bringer * Melon Lord * Queen of Star Wars Rebels * Fluffeh Master * Overseer Ships Ezrasus (Ezra x Pegasus) She doesn't know what to do with the Ezra Bridger in her gang due to the season finale of Star Wars Rebels, and she does not want to marry Ezra, despite her close relationship with him. After seeing his new design for season 3, she officially declared Ezrasus was dead. She still cares for him, but can not seem to find the same attraction in him with his new personality. Ponic (Pegasus and Sonic the Hedgehog) Pegasus is an avid Sonic fan. Kawaii-chan came up with this ship when Pegasus talked about Sonic. Pegasus thinks Sonic is too good for love, including any love she could feel for Sonic. She does have a close relationship with him, but still holds the belief Sonic is too good for love. Quotes *Some of these quotes were spoken aloud, and may not be found on the SAMB * KING KEITH IS GLORIOUS! * We wont turn into withers, we will just slowly wither away into nothingness. * Run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'M THE ARROW MACHINE OF DEATH. * OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY FLIPPIN' GOODNESS GOSH! * Yes, Dan, it's like a snail. That's why it looks like a turtle. * LUNAR! BLAISE BROKE THE LAWS OF... NORMAL METAL! * BOW BEFORE THE GREAT POTATO BRINGER. AND NOTE I AM THE QUEEN OF MULTIPLE THINGS AND THE MELON BRINGER. SO IF YOU CROSS ME, YOU'LL HAVE A BAD TIME. * It's a wonderful day today. The birds are singing, the sky is chirping- wait, what?! * I say they all die and we all die and the world dies and the universe dies and the galaxy dies and all life ever dies. '' * ''Matricide? Is that killing mattresses? Family Pegasus isn't IN a SAMB family, but she does have SAMB relatives. Her mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. This was revealed when Hecate kind of showed up and announced it. Her father, who had never been talked about before, was revealed to be none other than Herobrine from Minecraft. This was revealed in a rescue attempt for Lion, who was kidnapped. Pegasus was holding onto a cliff, shouting at Herobrine that she'd kill him if Lion was actually dead. Herobrine then angrily replied, accidentally calling Pegasus his daughter. Once questioned, he said this was the reason she had so many powers and confirmed it. Her step-brother is Cole, one of her friends. The two had always been friends on the SAMB, but the reveal of Herobrine having a child made them related, since Herobrine is Cole's step-father. It is unknown why Herobrine and Hecate married. Deaths Pegasus has died. Three times, exactly. The first one was becase she was unwilling to leave her step-brother, Cole, to die. She didn't believe he could surive Herobrine's exploding laser. She stayed by him to try and help, but in the end she died and Cole lost his foot. The second time, she had given her life force to her father to be revived, and in a battle to save Lion, she confronted Herobrine to try and give the others time, but in the end died as a result. The third time, she was trying to save Elise. Her entire gang was fighting with the other SAMBers, but Abyss and another SAMBer were trapped in a cave, and she came to help them. However, Abyss had planned for this. He dipped a wand in a special poison, and killed her with it. He then proudly declared he was leaving the game, and vanished. Revivals When Pegasus first died, Herobrine found her dead body. He revived her, and then asked if she'd work for him in order to stay alive. She readily agreed, and did not tell her gang about the agreement. When she died a second time, Lunar managed to revive her as something almost non-human. Unable to smell, feel, or taste anything. Her voice changed and ecoed no matter where she was. Her skin was frozen to the touch, with no body heat to warm her with. She couldn't even feel pain, but Lunar stated she could very well die. When she died again, Herobrine again revived her, but did not tell her anything, and left. She found her way back to the SAMB. Trivia * One of the three fluffeh masters. * Used to be confused with the SAMBer Peg. Category:Fluffeh Masters Category:SAMBers Category:MBers with a Gang